


Gingerbread

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [19]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2019, no.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt is trying to plan Christmas dessert. Myfanwy has other things on her mind.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19: Gingerbread

"You're not taking vis seriously," Teddy chastised.

"You don't seem to mind so much as Robert," she sighed as Robert peppered kisses across her collar bone.

"Myfanwy, vis is our first Christmas as a couple. Do you even care?"

Myfanwy broke it off with Robert, wrapping her arms around Teddy.

"You're sexy when you're grumpy."

Teddy was stiff at first but soon melted into her embrace.

"I _don't_ care what we have for dessert, as long as we're together."

She took Teddy's mouth.

"What about Gingerbread?" Robert suggested.

Myfanwy grinned as she began to remove Teddy's jacket.

"I love Gingerbread."


End file.
